Born From The Hearth: Chapter 3
Born From The Hearth Aphrodite walked through the halls of Olympus, turning heads as was usual when she passed by. She gave a small smirk to a passing wind god, who blushed and sighed out gusts of wind. She winked at a minor water god, who promptly melted into a puddle – literally. She gave a sultry lick of her lips to a cute little nymph that was serving nectar to some minor goddess. The sweet thing turned deep green before a tree stood where she was a second ago and the goddess drinking nectar next to her blushed bright red before choking on her drink. The Goddess of Love laughed at these quick and satisfying conquests, and the sound reverberated through Olympus, causing every living thing around her to shiver with desire. Yes, Aphrodite absolutely loved love, and loved spreading it around even more. It didn’t matter if she broke some hearts or caused some tragedies along the way, after all, ‘it’s better to have loved and lost, then never to have loved at all’, right? Of course, it was for this reason that there were certain gods that earned her ire, a pair of gods that rejected her kind of love and thus, rejected herself by extension: Two of the so-called ‘Virgin Goddesses’, Hestia, and Artemis. It was the reason why she tried her hardest to ruin the Goddess of the Hunts day whenever she could – Artemis, was, in her opinion, the worst of the three. At least Athena admitted that she fell in love, and though she was still a virgin she acted on her love in what was probably the ‘wisest’ way how, considering her oath. Aphrodite could respect that, at least. Artemis, on the other hand, actively rejected love. She spurned it at every turn and killed it whenever it showed up nearby, like it was some wild animal (knowing Artemis that was probably what she saw it as) and butchered it wherever it appeared. The closest Aphrodite had gotten to changing her was with Orion, but that ended up horribly – the little wench ended up killing the gorgeous hunter (or perhaps it was Apollo, though Aphrodite didn’t care for the details) and killing her last shot at true love. As for Hestia . . . well, that was a difficult subject for her. While she definitely disliked that the goddess had chosen to take an oath on her maidenhood, it didn’t mean that she outright rejected love, but at the same time, her indifference to it was maddening to Aphrodite. The Goddess of Love felt that Hestia only needed to be exposed to the wonders and passions of love, and she would see the light. So what if terrible things happened if she broke her vow? Everything ''was allowable for the sake of love! But the problem lied in that Hestia . . . didn’t get out much. Or at ''all, now that she thought about it, and she couldn’t force her out – Hestia was the peacemaker, and had many allies and friends in Olympus, Zeus himself included. She couldn’t cause her trouble without fearing for heavy repercussions like she did with Artemis. “Thank you very much for agreeing to meet with me, dear Athena.” Ah, speak of the devil . . . er, goddess. Athena and Hestia were seated around a table with a chessboard on top of it. It seemed the two were having a discussion as they played. Aphrodite sneaked over a bit. It was rare that Hestia came to Olympus, so anything she had to talk about was probably important. “No need to thank me, esteemed auntie,” said Athena, smiling slightly. Hestia smiled back. “Now now, there’s no need to call me that, Athena. Brother Zeus asides, we’re all equal gods in Olympus.” Athena shook her head as she moved a pawn. “Of course, but this is my way of showing respect to you. You’re the eldest of the Olympians, and the wisest as well.” “I would have to disagree,” said Hestia. She hesitated a bit before moving her horse, “you are the Goddess of Wisdom, after all. I’d hate to consider taking your job.” “I am only the Goddess of Wisdom because it is what I am known for and what I act upon, while you are content to stay on the sidelines, which is an act of wisdom in itself. I am sure that were you in my place, you would have made the right decisions.” “Athena,” said Hestia, “are you perhaps talking about the Romans?” Aphrodite couldn’t see Athena’s face from where she was hiding, but she sorely wished she could. “Don’t worry yourself over your grudge with the Romans, dear Athena. What you’ve done is only natural. You lost much to the Romans, after all.” “Were you in my place, aunt, I know you would not have done what I did. You cannot deny that. For all my talents in the arts, I’ve yet to completely master the fine art of self-restraint,” the voice of the goddess was tired and worn, and laced with regret. A queen rested in her hand, and had yet to move. Hestia laughed lightly, a sound that seemed to calm the thickening air. “Athena, dear Athena, you put too much pressure on yourself. If you would allow me to be so arrogant as to believe that I am indeed wiser than you, then allow me to give me some advice: the greatest kind of wisdom is the one that can learn. “I am but a side-character. I can only make the small, obvious choice, but you can ''learn ''Athena. You do not have to remain constant like I do. The wisest of people are the ones that make mistakes and learn from them.” The two of them went silent. The only sound that could be heard around them was the soft landing of wooden chess pieces. “I . . . see. If that is your advice, I can make do following it, auntie.” Hestia laughed. “See that you do, dear Athena, by the way, I believe its checkmate.” The smile on Athena’s face said otherwise. “Agreed, check,” said Athena as her queen devoured the opposing piece, leaving Hestia’s King exposed, “and mate.” Hestia made a face. “Oh. I was sure I’d gotten you!” “Better luck next time, dear auntie.” Hestia sighed in resignation as she waved her hand, and at once the chess board disappeared. “So,” began Athena, “what was it that you wished to talk about?” “Ah, yes, if you would allow me to be straight forward, dear Athena, how is it exactly that you make children?” Aphrodite, who had so far been hidden, had been dozing off, growing bored of their oh-so deep and philosophic discussion, however, at the mention of ''making children ''(an act that she was ''very ''much fond of) her head and interest perked up, and she found herself again inching closer to the two. Athena was dumbfounded at the question. “Uh, dearest auntie . . . are you quite ''sure ''you are not familiar with the acts of reproduction after all these years . . .?” “No!” said a flushed Hestia. “Not that! I know about that already. I was talking about ''you ''specifically, about your special method of producing children.” Athena raised a brow. “Well, while I am not sure why you ask me of this, dear aunt, I don’t see a problem in telling you.” With a wave of her hands, a shimmering golden light shaped into a ball behind her. The sense of power behind it could be felt from even where Aphrodite had hidden herself. Several minor gods and spirits turned their heads at the sudden rush of energy that washed over them. “I’m sure you are familiar with how demigods are normally produced, correct?” Hestia nodded her head. “When a god sleeps with a mortal, it is ichor that is released, rather than usual. This is what makes demigods special, correct?” “Yes” said Athena, “but the thing that makes it different from how mortals normally procreate is that ichor is not exclusive to our reproductive system - simply put, it is our entire being. It is the ''only ''vital fluid of the gods. We do not have blood or water or any other liquid in our bodies’ asides this.” “Aaah, I see . . . So that is your method?” Athena nodded. “It’s not as simple as what you are thinking, but that is the basics of it. I simply merge my ichor with that of a mortals ‘thoughts.’ It does not take nine months for the child to form, but once it has, it is like any other demigod.” “Hm . . . when you say born from their thoughts, how exactly is that accomplished?” “Unusual . . . but a valid question I suppose. Well, it’s not as if I am keeping my methods of siring children a secret, so I suppose I could explain it.” The golden ball of light behind her shifted shape, and resemble a human fetus. “You know about how I was born, fully grown and from the head of my father.” The golden fetus behind her shifted its shape into that of a woman, holding a spear and shield, and adorned in armor. “Whenever I find a mortal than I genuinely love, his thoughts are the things that draw me to him, so it is that I focus on. Using my abilities as a god, I draw upon his thoughts, and I give them life and spirit, and using my own ichor, I give it form. It is in this way that the children of Athena are born.” Hestia nodded her head. “I see . . . while the method is generally sound . . . yes that could work. Tell me, dear Athena, is it possible for your method to be used by other gods?” “I am not sure,” said Athena after some pause, “theoretically, it can be done, but there are circumstances. I am able to draw out the thoughts of a mortal and give it life because it is my domain. If another god seeks to replicate my method, then one must also find a suitable substitute for the thoughts that only I can draw upon.” Athena gave Hestia a strange look. “Um . . . esteemed aunt, I hope you do not mind me asking, but why is it that you ask me these questions? Are you perhaps planning to . . . ?” Hestia smiled in acknowledgment and nodded. “Yes, I am planning to use your method of creating demigods for myself.” Whatever Hestia or Athena were going to say next was interrupted by Aphrodite’s high-pitched squeal of utter delight. Category:Hestia Category:Children of Hestia Category:Born from the Hearth Series Category:TheHangedMan